Wanting
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Her dark rimmed eyes, her scarlet pouting mouth, her clothes...All he wanted was her. Troyella. OneShot.


_This is a bit...strange. I'm sorta trying to do things different from what I usually do, so...Yeah. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Troy Bolton sat on the couch, his magazine lifted high enough so it looked as though he was reading it, but low enough so that he could see over the top and get a good view of Gabriella Montez. She was sitting next to Sharpay Evans, and they were both looking through the latest _Creme _magazine. Every now and again, Gabriella would turn her dark eyes up and look at him and give him that small smile on her scarlet mouth, before turning back to the magazine. Why couldn't she just come and sit next to him? Flirt like all the other girls? Troy grumbled under his breath and got up from the couch, walking out of the Evans lounge and into their kitchen. His best-friend, Chad Danforth, gave him a knowing smile before turning back to his homework.

He took a long drink of his soda and stared out the window. There was so many girls who wanted him, but the only one that he wanted, was Gabriella, and she knew it. She knew that he watched her every move in school. She knew that he felt a pull in his stomach whenever she brushed against him. She knew. And she also knew that the only reason he hadn't done anything about it, was because his cousin had the biggest crush on her. He couldn't make a move on her because of that. But if she made the first move, everything would be okay because he couldn't be blamed...But still. She wouldn't do that.

"Hey," came a voice from the doorway. He turned around and his blue eyes met with the sultry eyes of Gabriella. Troy nodded, tearing his eyes away from her. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, and a dark red boob-tube, which came down low enough just to tease him. And it did. He so wanted to just stick his tongue in her mouth and get it over with, but he kept his locked on the garden outside. Gabriella sashayed over. Her eyes were heavy from dark eye-liner and mascarra. On any other girl it would look trashy. On her, it just made him want her more.

"A-Are you and Sharpie finished squealing over the dude from _Prison Break_?" He asked sarcastically. Gabriella shrugged, sitting herself on the bench next to him, her smooth, bare knee brushing against his arm.

"I don't know...Wentworth Miller _is _pretty hot," she replied casually. Troy bit his lower lip, keeping the retort inside. Gabriella took the soda from his hand and took a long sip, licking her lips afterwards. Troy watched her mouth tantalizingly and felt his stomach turn over. She gave him a teasing smile, knowing what he was feeling. She shifted on the bench, and blinked her long, dark lashes at him. "Why don't you just kiss me?" She whispered. Troy watched as her mouth moved, knowing that was all he wanted.

"You know...I can't..." Troy managed to gasp out. She looked so scary, so beautiful. Her eyes were rimmed so dark, her mouth was pouted so cutely, the scarlet lipstick pronouncing her full lips. She smirked and tilted her head to one side.

"Your loss," she replied, sliding off the bench and making for the door. But Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned around and smiled at him, knowing she had won. "Yeeesssss?" She asked, dragging out the word. Troy swallowed hard. He looked down at his hand, which was around her wrist, and at her hand, which was smooth, her nails painted a dark purple, almost a brown. She looked Goth, but he knew it was just the way she dressed. "Trooooyyyyy..." she began, and then he crushed his mouth on hers.

One of Troy's feet kicked shut the kitchen door as he pushed her against the bench. Gabriella managed to manouver herself so she was sitting on the bench. When Troy pulled away, there was a small twinge of guilt as he saw her smeared lipstick and heard her panting slightly. It disappeared as he saw the triumphant look in her eyes. His own eyes narrowed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He growled. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Knew you'd give in...You can't resist me," she murmured seductively, putting a finger under his chin and kissing him quickly on the mouth. Troy frowned, pulling away. Gabriella's knowing smile faltered slightly as he pushed her legs apart, standing between them. His thumbs and forefingers began to rotate in circles on her bare knees. Gabriella's triumphant look disappeared completely as his hands made their way up and around, until they were high on her inner thigh. Her breath was coming out in quick pants, and there was a pleading look in her eyes. Troy grinned, leaning closer, his thumbs still on her bare skin.

"You want me bad," Troy stated, lowering his mouth to her neck and sucking at her soft skin. Gabriella gasped as his teeth brushed her skin. He pulled away and looked at her. "Admit it..." he told her. She began to shake her head, but took in another sharp breath as his fingers slid furthur up her leg. "What was that?" He asked, grinning at her discomfort.

"Yes, okay, yes!" She cried. Troy pulled his hands from her legs and slid them around her waist as his mouth covered hers once again. They kissed furiously, their tongues battling hotly for control. He bit at her lower lip and she bit back, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. He dropped his mouth to her collar-bone, running hot kisses across it, his tongue flicking over her soft skin. When they finally pulled away, they stared into each others eyes, breathing heavily. Neither made a noise until someone cleared their throat in the doorway and they both turned quickly. Their friends stood in the doorway, looking amused and slightly disgusting.

"Okay, I have a little sister," Sharpay stated. "And she would be scarred for life if she had seen any of that." Troy tried a guilty smile, but she just rolled her eyes. "Lock the door next time." With that, Chad closed the door and the gang walked back to where they had been before, all laughing or smiling. Sharpay picked up her magazine and took her spot next to Taylor McKessie. As she opened her magazine, she heard the lock on the kitchen door click closed.

_Okay, bit weird, but please review!_


End file.
